


don't have to tell you how I feel

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Soulmates, background bellarke and wellven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: NEW SOULMATE RELATED STUDIES REVEAL WHAT WE’VE ALL BEEN THINKINGResearchers at Arkadia University have finally confirmed what the general public has been wondering for centuries. Since the beginning of time and the acknowledgement of soulmates, scientists have been wondering about the exchange rate of emotions. It has been observed that soulmates are constantly sharing emotions with one another, both positive and negative, and there is nothing that can be done to stop an individual’s other half(s) to sharing these feelings.--natemiller Sometimes your soulmate has the worst day of their life, so you just have to take shots hoping they know you’re on the other end.--Sender: register@soulmatch.comSubject: Welcome to SoulMatch!Body:Welcome Monty to SoulMatch!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelikaElena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaElena/gifts).



> this is a soulmate au, but all of it takes place via social media because i'm trash for both of those things and have been wanting to combine them for a while. 
> 
> the soulmate-verse is where you can feel what your soulmate is feeling! enjoy!! this was lots of fun to write.

@mightymiller: I don’t know what the fuck is going on with my soulmate but can they chill out

@bellsblake: @mightymiller what’s going on now??

@mightymiller: @bellsblake fuck if I know but I’ve never been this angry in my entire LIFE.

  


**From Monty** **  
** because this is like the 100th   
time you’ve done this to me   
jasper! i’m tired of always being   
your stupid back up plan!!!

 **From Jasper** **  
** i didn’t mean for it to come off   
this way monty i swear

 **From Monty** **  
** it’s! literally! my! birthday!   
and! you’re! cancelling! on!   
me! for! a! date!!!!!

 **From Jasper** **  
** monty what do you want   
me to do?

 **From Monty** **  
** just fucking forget it.

  


**natemiller** Sometimes your soulmate has the worst day of their life, so you just have to take shots hoping they know you’re on the other end.   
♥ bbblake, jmurphs, octagonblake, jahahaha, +73 others   
queenraven any idea who the guy is yet?   
natemiller @queenraven Nah but they’re having a fuck-awful day.

  


**From Clarke** **  
** No Monty seriously I’m   
on my way over now with   
the cheesiest pizza and   
the best wine and we can   
watch Star Wars and it’ll   
be great okay?

 **From Monty** **  
** i hate birthdays i would   
rather be dead

  


**_One New Email!_ **

**Sender: register@soulmatch.com** **  
** **Subject: Welcome to SoulMatch!** **  
** **Body:** **  
** **Welcome Monty to SoulMatch! We here at SoulMatch are hoping to find you the soulmate that the universe has separated you from. Our program has a success rate of 76%! If you answer these questions truthfully and update your personal stats every day, you are more likely to find your soulmate! Happy matching!**

  


@curiousclarke: @ohmymonty is drunk and registering for @SoulMatch this is hilarious

@ohmymonty: @curiousclarke no one asked your opinion on my sad personal life

@SoulMatchOfficial: @ohmymonty Welcome! We hope you find who you’re looking for!

@ohmymonty: @SoulMatchOfficial yeah me too

  


**From Bellamy** **  
** I’m like 90% certain my   
soulmate is in a line of work   
that they hate because   
they are literally always   
stressed the fuck out.

 **From Miller** **  
** Are you sure it’s not just you   
being stressed the fuck out   
and instead blaming it on your   
soulmate?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** I’m sure. What about you? How’s   
your other half feeling today?

 **From Miller** **  
** Pretty excited and happy. I think **  
** they’re going on a date.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** But not with you? What the hell.   
The universe hates us.

 **From Miller** **  
** So much.

  


**jaspjordan** SURPRISE!!! planned to take monty to his fave band for his birthday he just kind of hated me in the meantime   
♥ abclarkefg, happyharper, queenraven, +91 others   
mgreenest i deadass thought you forgot but i love you sm jasp !!!!!!

  


**One New Match!** **  
** SoulMatch has found a potential soulmate!

(Wells Jaha)  
Hey Monty. Honestly I only matched with you because I saw your post about how you were feeling super down the other day and one of my best friends said his soulmate was feeling super rough.

(Monty Green)  
does said friend have a SoulMatch?

(Wells Jaha)   
Not his thing, but I can reach out to him if you want.

(Monty Green)  
feels kinda sketchy but if you’re up for it!

  


**From Wells** **  
** Question.

 **From Miller** **  
** Yeah?

 **From Wells** **  
** Would you ever consider   
getting a SoulMatch?

 **From Miller** **  
** You mean that BS website   
that’s supposed to help   
you find your soulmate?

 **From Wells** **  
** I’m taking that as a no.

 **From Miller** **  
** My parents raised me to find   
my soulmate organically, not   
that people haven’t found their   
other half online or whatever   
but it just feels weird to me still.   
People get their hopes up all   
the time only to be let down.   
Why do you ask?

 **From Wells** **  
** I’ve had one for a while just for   
the forums and the discussion   
about the existence of soulmates   
in general. But someone made   
a post the other day that reminded   
me of what you were saying you   
felt and I thought you might be   
Interested.

 **From Wells** **  
** +1 Attachment

 **From Wells** **  
** That’s what the guy looks like by   
the way. (Super your type.)

 **From Miller** **  
** …

  


@ohmymonty: wowowow my soulmate is so happy right now?? unsure if i’ve ever felt them like this (bc they’re normally a GRUMP!)

  


**Nathan Miller** **  
** May or may not have just been offered a position teaching at the school I grew up in.

Wells Jaha, Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, David Miller, and 42 others like this.  
**Bellamy Blake** Yes!!! Congrats Miller!   
**John Murphy** fuck yea teach those kids man   
**Bryan Wellbelove** knew you could do it!

  


@ohmymonty: MY SOULMATE IS GETTING LAID I KNOW IT

  


**From Bryan** **  
** Last night was fun and I missed   
you but we were both drunk, Nate.   
We broke up for a reason.

 **From Nate** **  
** Got it.

  


@ohmymonty: update #3, soulmate disappointed but not surprised at whatever is happening in their life

@reallyraven: @ohmymonty your soulmate updates literally make me laugh out loud

  


**_One New Email!_ **

**Sender: register@soulmatch.com** **  
** **Subject: Welcome to SoulMatch!** **  
** **Body:** **  
** **Welcome Nathan to SoulMatch! We here at SoulMatch are hoping to find you the soulmate that the universe has separated you from. Our program has a success rate of 76%! If you answer these questions truthfully and update your personal stats every day, you are more likely to find your soulmate! Happy matching!**

  


**From Bellamy** **  
** No you didn’t.

 **From Miller** **  
** Yeah.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** We were supposed to get   
drunk and sign up together   
what the hell man!

 **From Miller** **  
** Fucking Bryan.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** I know that’s how you spent   
your night but how is that   
relevant?

 **From Miller** **  
** You’re an ass. I’m tired of getting   
screwed over by him. I have to   
move on and what better way then   
to find my fucking soulmate, huh?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** You don’t want to find your soulmate   
while you’re still in love with your ex,   
dude.

 **From Miller** **  
** Fuck. Fuck

  


**_One New Email!_ **

**Sender: deactivate@soulmatch.com** **  
** **Subject: Sorry to See You Go!** **  
** **Body:** **  
** **Nathan, we’re sad to see you leave SoulMatch! Your account will still be active for the following 30 days if in that time you would like to return and reactivate. Past that, you will have to re-register all over again! Finding your soulmate can be difficult, but don’t give up hope! We here at SoulMatch are determined to help you find the one!**

  


@mightymiller: If I’m not drunk tonight then what’s even the point?

@reallyraven: @mightymiller some of my grad school friends are going to grounders, grab bellamy and we’ll make it a night

@mightymiller: @reallyraven I don’t want to crash your party Raven

@reallyraven: @mightymiller i’ll check with them now but our goal is to get drunk & your goal is to get drunk so really it’ll work out

  


**From Raven** **  
** can a few of my friends that   
you don’t know come out with   
us tonight?

 **From Clarke** **  
** Are you kidding? The more people   
that come the cheaper the cover   
charge. Literally bring everyone   
you know.

  


@reallyraven: @mightymiller she said yes please come get drunk with us it’s cheaper if you come!!!!

@mightymiller: @reallyraven Ugh

@reallyraven: @mightymiller i’ll buy you a shot!

@mightymiller: @reallyraven Alright I’m sold

  


**bbblake** three’s a crowd? Nah. @queenraven @natemiller @ all of our new friends   
♥ abclarkefg, happyharper, octagonblake, +91 others   
jahahaha Holy shit

  


**From Wells** **  
** Dude that guy I was telling you   
about is definitely in Bellamy’s   
Instagram picture? From SoulMatch!

 **From Miller** **  
** What? No way.

 **From Wells** **  
** From a few weeks ago! His name’s   
Monty!

 **From Miller** **  
** He just introduced himself as Monty   
so yes I know that to be true.

 **From Wells** **  
** Ask him about his life!! I’m coming to   
the bar.

 **From Miller** **  
** Oh my God don’t be dramatic Jaha

 **From Wells** **  
** Deadass getting in my car if you don’t   
ask him about his life

 **From Miller** **  
** Fuck. I hate all of my friends including   
you

 **From Miller** **  
** Except Raven because she bought me   
a shot.

  


+1 New Snapchat request! _  
_ mgreen wants to be your friend! (Add?)

_You are now friends with notnathan!_

_+snapchat from mgreen_   
(why did we exchange snapchats but not #s?)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_   
(What if you’re a stalker?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (you’re the one whose friend found me on soulmatch)

+ _snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Damn good point)

  


**Bellamy Blake** **  
** What happens when you meet your soulmate in a bar and then they add you on Facebook the next day?

Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake, Lincoln DuBois, + 28 others like this.  
**Raven Reyes** you add her back instead of leaving her in LIMBO   
**Wells Jaha** I miss everything when I don’t go out!   
**John Murphy** you’re definitely going to have to delete this status before you accept her because that would be so fucking awkward dude

  


**From Monty** **  
** just because someone’s friend   
found me on soulmatch and then   
we happened to meet in a bar like   
a few weeks later does not mean   
that he’s my soulmate right?

 **From Monty** **  
** i need you to say right

 **From Jasper** **  
** right

 **From Monty** **  
** that is not convincing

 **From Jasper** **  
** that’s not how the universe works   
my guy

 **From Monty** **  
** he’s a BABE JASPER

 **From Jasper** **  
** i know i was there

 **From Monty** **  
** did you see his eyelashes

 **From Jasper** **  
** Yes

 **From Monty** **  
** WHAT IF HE’S JUST A BABE   
AND I’M BEING DRAMATIC

  


**abclarkefg** coffee with your soulmate is only awkward if you make it awkward @bbblake   
♥ happyharper, natemiller, +106 others   
jahahaha Oh my God Clarke and Bellamy are soulmates this is insane

  


**Wells Jaha** **  
** In case anyone is wondering, I’ve been at the epicenter of multiple people finding their soulmates. Like, my friends who I know through different walks of life have been finding each other. So your soulmate might literally be just around the corner.

Thelonious Jaha, Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake, +195 others like this.  
**John Murphy** inspiring   
**Raven Reyes** this is super relatable because same. What if me and you are soulmates Wells??   
**Wells Jaha** Are you currently feeling warm? But like, the kind of warm that’s in your toes?   
**Raven Reyes** call me.   


 

♥  
**Clarke Griffin** and **Bellamy Blake** are now in a relationship.

Monty Green, Nathan Miller, Abby Griffin, Raven Reyes, and 410 others like this.  
**Wells Jaha** So weird and so great, should’ve introduced you two ages ago.   
**Marcus Kane** Excellent!!

  


_+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (I’m drunk and want to know more things about you)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (what kind of things do you want to know?)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (I don’t know just tell me about your life?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (that is not a very specific prompt)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_   
(i was born in southern virginia)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_   
(Haha that’s not what I meant)

+ _snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (why are you drunk?)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Dad’s birthday. In a good way, though)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (aw good. that’s cute)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (You’re cute.)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (that’s the alcohol talking nate)

  


**From Bellamy** **  
** Man you’re the only one who   
can figure out if he’s actually   
your soulmate alright

 **From Miller** **  
** That’s scary as fuck.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Yeah.

 **From Miller** **  
** How’s it been with Clarke? Like,   
how did you know?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** I just knew. I kissed her. I just   
knew. I could feel it. She could   
feel it.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** It was like magic.

 **From Miller** **  
** That’s so fucking disgustingly   
cute I’m literally so annoyed   
and happy for you at the same   
time.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Just smooch Monty and see   
how it plays out.

 **From Miller** **  
** I suck at being a human so   
that is definitely not going to   
happen.

  


**mgreenest** who cares if harry potter movie marathons are lame and inaccurate, i’m going to watch them all anyway!!!   
♥ abclarkefg, happyharper, bbblake, + 29 others   
natemiller You’re a Ravenclaw aren’t you?   
queenraven ^^ he totally is!

  


_+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (why is my soulmate such a freaking dweeb)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (Y’ALL ARE SO CUTE)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (I’m over Bell’s now and Miller’s here can I interrogate him)

 _+snapchap from mgreen_ _  
_ (i don’t think he’s my soulmate i think it’s just a coincidence)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (YOU DIDN’T SAY NO)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (he glared at me when I asked how he’s feeling)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (clearly not my soulmate then bc my stomach feels all bad and bubbly)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (maybe it’s like, hidden bad bubbly)

  


**_One New Email!_ **

**Sender: return@soulmatch.com** **  
** **Subject: Welcome to SoulMatch!** **  
** **Body:** **  
** **Welcome Nathan back to SoulMatch! We are so excited that you have decided to continue on your quest to find your other half. We here at SoulMate are dedicated to helping you find you the soulmate that the universe has separated you from. If you answer these questions truthfully and update your personal stats every day, you are more likely to find your soulmate! Happy matching!**

  


**From Bellamy** **  
** Again?!

 **From Miller** **  
** You and Clarke were making me   
feel gross things.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** What about Bryan?

 **From Miller** **  
** What about him?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Aren’t you still into him?

 **From Miller** **  
** I don’t know. Leave me alone. **  
  
**

 

 **Six New Matches!** **  
** SoulMatch has found some potential soulmates!

(Atom Stephens)   
When you say that you’ve been longing for something more lately, do you mean the general emptiness that comes with wanting to find someone else? Because I feel that all the time.

-

(John Mbege)   
I totally get what you mean about longing for something more.

-

(Dax Penny)  
Looking for something more, huh?

  


@mightymiller: Soulmate match websites are a fraud and I hate them.

  


**From Jasper** **  
** did i see that you went to the   
gym today?!?! where is my best   
friend and what have you done   
with him??!?

 **From Monty** **  
** man i’m so frustrated!!!! i thought   
maybe like, running would help??   
i don’t know!!!

 **From Jasper** **  
** soulmate stuff?

 **From Monty** **  
** YES IT’S DRIVING ME INSANE I   
CAN’T FOCUS ON ANYTHING

 **From Jasper** **  
** what’s it like??

 **From Monty** **  
** idk!! just like fuck idk it feels like   
they’re desperate for something   
else or something more or to be   
part of something bigger it’s driving   
me absolutely insane

 **From Jasper** **  
** probably just looking for you, ya know?

 **From Monty** **  
** WELL CAN THEY HURRY UP AND   
FIND ME SO I CAN GET SOME WORK   
DONE

  


**NEW SOULMATE RELATED STUDIES REVEAL WHAT WE’VE ALL BEEN THINKING**

Researchers at Arkadia University have finally confirmed what the general public has been wondering for centuries. Since the beginning of time and the acknowledgement of soulmates, scientists have been wondering about the exchange rate of emotions. It has been observed that soulmates are constantly sharing emotions with one another, both positive and negative, and there is nothing that can be done to stop an individual’s other half(s) to sharing these feelings. However, Arkadia University has proven what we once thought was impossible. Researches have finally discovered with definitive proof that the closer an individual is in proximity to their soulmate, the more intense the exchange rate of emotions is.

Click here to read more

  


**natemiller** Sometimes all you need it a hike with a good friend. @bbblake   
♥ queenraven, jahaha, bbblake, octagonblake +102 others   
jmurphs feeling better nathan?   
abclarkefg beautiful!!

  


_+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (miller was sending me snaps from his hike today)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (Bell invited me but it felt like they needed to talk so I skipped)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (that pic from the peak was like… wow)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (I know!!!)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (no but like, i think i felt it)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (oh.)

  


**Monty Green** **  
** Been feeling a bit like I need to go on an adventure, or something. Any suggestions for like, new bars? Or cool thrift shops?

Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin, Hannah Green, and 38 others like this.   
**Bellamy Blake** It’s not super adventurous but the aquarium is half-off this weekend. We could all go!   
**Raven Reyes** oh hell yeah let’s go to the aquarium!!

  


**From Miller** **  
** Stop trying to force me and Monty   
in the same room.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Just get to know the guy for   
crying out loud! Even if he’s not   
your soulmate he’s a cool dude.

 **From Miller** **  
** I’m rolling my eyes at you.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** I don’t care. Aquarium!

  


**✓** **Nathan Miller** has checked in at (The Westview Aquarium) with Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Clarke Griffin, and five others.

  


_+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (this fish is you)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Fine then this one is you)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (stop!!!!!)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (This one too)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (it’s so ugly!!!!!)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (You started it)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (this is you)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Hahaha okay fine)

 

 **mgreenest** anyway, this grumpy shark is definitely miller. @natemiller   
♥ happyharper, octagonblake, jahahaha, bbblake +91 others   
natemiller Quit it!   
abclarkefg hahaha oh my god it totally is

  


**From Monty** **  
** it’s amazing that we’ve finally   
exchanged numbers? wow

 **From Miller** **  
** Your brand of sarcasm is the   
worst.

 **From Monty** **  
** look who’s talking!!!

  


@ohmymonty: quick, someone give me tips on how to flirt

@reallyraven: @ohmymonty hmmmmm……!

 

  
♥   
**Wells Jaha** and **Raven Reyes** are now in a relationship.

Bellamy Blake, John Murphy, Nathan Miller, Fox Duncan, and 201 others like this.   
**Monty Green** wait are you two soulmates?? what did i miss??   
**Clarke Griffin** I’m so happy I’m gonna cry   
**Raven Reyes** you don’t have to be soulmates to be happy kids   
**Wells Jaha** But…

  


**One New Match!** **  
** SoulMatch has found a potential soulmate!

(Bryan Wellbelove)   
I don’t normally reach out to people on here but your status update really hit home with me, the one about overwhelming happiness but still some sort of sad knot somewhere? I’ve been feeling like that all day.

(Monty Green)  
yeah? it’s driving me crazy. are you in the area?

(Bryan Wellbelove)  
I live near 6th street. Are you free? Would you want to grab coffee?

(Monty Green!)  
sure, why not!

  


_+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (dates are scary)

+ _snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (I don’t think you meant to send that to me?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (omg i’m so sorry that was for clarke)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (It’s fine haha. What’s the person look like?)

+ _snapchat from mgreen_

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (thoughts?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (miller?)

  


**From Miller** **  
** Monty’s on a date with Bryan.

 **From Bellamy** **  
**?? What??

 **From Miller** **  
** Monty Green is on a date with   
Bryan Wellbelove.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** But how

 **From Miller** **  
** I don’t know? What the fuck.   
God why do I feel so fucking   
red or something? Fuck.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Wait, like jealous?

 **From Miller** **  
** I don’t know!

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Uhhh quick question. Is it   
because it’s Monty, or because   
it’s Bryan?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Miller.

  


@ohmymonty: at least with soulmates sharing feelings we’re forcing people to talk about how they feel!!! can you imagine a world where people are afraid of feelings??

@curiousclarke: @ohmymonty date not so great?

@ohmymonty: @curiousclarke it was fine we just weren’t feeling the same feelings

@jaspertheghost: @ohmymonty you don’t have to be soulmates to make out with people!!!

@ohmymonty: @jaspertheghost honestly i was kinda distracted by my actual soulmate’s feelings though?

@bellsblake: @ohmymonty What kind of feelings?

@ohmymonty: @bellsblake like? anger?? jealousy? hell if i know, they’re not my feelings!

  


**From Monty** **  
** why didn’t you tell me that the   
guy i was on a coffee date with   
was your ex-boyfriend?!?

 **From Monty** **  
** i would’ve left immediately!!

 **From Miller** **  
** Didn’t want to interrupt a budding   
relationship.

 **From Monty** **  
** nothing was budding, he was awkward   
and rambled a lot, and i was distracted   
anyway

 **From Monty** **  
** he paid for coffee though so at least   
it was free?

 **From Monty** **  
** you should’ve told me

 **From Miller** **  
** Wasn’t my place.

 **From Monty** **  
** kinda feels like your place

 **From Monty** **  
** i’d rather it come from you than   
from clarke who learned it from   
bellamy

 **From Miller** **  
** Sorry.

  


_+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (how do you ask someone how they’re feeling without making it seem like a loaded question?)

 _+snapchat from jeezjasper_ _  
_ (that’s always a loaded question these days)

  


**_One New Email!_ **

**Sender: deactivate@soulmatch.com** **  
** **Subject: Sorry to See You Go!** **  
** **Body:** **  
** **Nathan, we’re sad to see you leave SoulMatch! Your account will still be active for the following 30 days if in that time you would like to return and reactivate. Past that, you will have to re-register all over again! Finding your soulmate can be difficult, but don’t give up hope! We here at SoulMatch are determined to help you find the one!**

  


**Monty Green** **  
** Maybe soulmates aren’t real and we’ve just made all of this up in our heads.

Raven Reyes, John Murphy, Octavia Blake, Kyle Wick, +31 others like this  
**Clarke Griffin** maybe soulmates are just too stubborn to admit there’s a trend here   
**Bellamy Blake** ^

  


**From Raven** **  
** ask him out

 **From Miller** **  
** No.

 **From Raven** **  
** ask him out!

 **From Miller** **  
** No.

 **From Raven** **  
** yes

 **From Miller** **  
** No.

 **From Raven** **  
** yes!

 **From Miller** **  
** No.

  


_+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (I accidentally liked one of Monty’s Instagram photos from like eight months ago)

 _+snapchat from hellabellamy_ _  
_ (lmfao good God Miller)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (He literally works for the NSA? What the fuck)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (He also grows his own plants? He names all of them.)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (He also did the color run but gave up halfway through)

 _+snapchat from hellabellamy_ _  
_ (this is such an interesting collection of knowledge you have now)

  


@mightymiller: Oh fuck feelings that don’t belong to me, Jesus Christ fucking ow

@fuckingmurphy: @mightymiller huh

@bellsblake: @mightymiller what’s going on?

@mightymiller: @fuckingmurphy @bellsblake everything’s just sad.

  


**Monty Green** **  
** I can’t believe it’s been two years without you. Miss you every day, Dad.

Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Wells Jaha + 249 others like this.  
**Bellamy Blake** so sorry for your loss Monty.   
**Harper McIntyre** <3

  


**From Miller** **  
** I only just saw about your dad.   
You need anything?

 **From Monty** **  
** i’m okay, thanks for reaching   
out.

 **From Miller** **  
** I lost my mom when I was in high   
school and it still hurts like hell. So   
if you ever want to talk about it.

 **From Monty** **  
** hey thanks miller, it means a lot.

 **From Monty** **  
** i’m actually still kind of down and just   
need to get out of my apartment. want   
to go on a walk or something?

 **From Miller** **  
** Sure.

  


_+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Where the hell am I?)

 _+snapchat from hellabellamy_ _  
_ (Is that Monty you’re with?!!!!)

  


✓ **Nathan Miller** checked into (Indra’s Ice Cream) with **Monty Green**.

  


**mgreenest** found this adorable ice cream place today with @natemiller and we’re probably going to live here now   
♥ queenraven, jahahaha, bbblake, natemiller + 101 others   
**octagonblake** i love indra’s!!!   
**abclarkefg** … I have questions

  


**From Clarke** **  
** Did you go on a date and not   
tell me?

 **From Monty** **  
** it wasn’t a date! but it was really   
nice anyway

 **From Monty** **  
** we kept stealing bites of ice cream   
from each other it was really cute

 **From Monty** **  
** miller is like, a god when he smiles

 **From Monty** **  
** it’s blinding and overwhelming

  


@mightymiller: Always weird when you’re not sure if your feelings are yours or someone else’s.

@reallyraven: @mightymiller elaborate

@mightymiller: @reallyraven No.

  


_+snapchat from artsyclarke_ _  
_ (How’re you feeling today?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_   
(cautiously hopeful?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_   
(why????)

 _+snapchat from artsyclarke_   
(That’s how Bell said Miller’s feeling too)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_   
(stop it!)

  


**From Miller** **  
** Don’t you have work in the   
morning? You should go to   
bed.

 **From Monty** **  
** is it bad if i want to stay up and   
keep talking to you though?

 **From Miller** **  
** Maybe.

 **From Monty** **  
** hahaha why maybe??

 **From Miller** **  
** Because if you stay up then I’m   
stuck staying up too and I also have   
work in the morning.

 **From Monty** **  
** i like talking to you and that we’re finally   
friends so i don’t want to ruin it but…

 **From Monty** **  
** how’re you feeling right now?

 **From Miller** **  
** Really, really warm.

 **From Monty** **  
** me too

 **From Monty** **  
** can we go out this weekend? just   
to see? i know you’ve thought about   
it.

 **From Miller** **  
** About…?

 **From Monty** **  
** this whole soulmate thing. don’t play   
dumb.

 **From Miller** **  
** It’s scary shit, Monty.

 **From Monty** **  
** i know i know i know. but just one   
date? and if it’s not what we think then   
we can just forget it even happened?

 **From Monty** **  
** you still there?

 **From Miller** **  
** Are you free tomorrow night?

  


+ _snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (why am i so ungodly nervous wtf wtf)

 _+snapchat from jeezjasper_ _  
_ (bc you like the dude)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_   
(but it’s never been like THIS)

 _+snapchat from jeezjasper_ _  
_ (maybe it’s his nerves too?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (i can’t think like that)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (he’s here i gotta go)

 _+snapchat from jeezjasper_   
(have fun!!!!)

  


@mightymiller: So that’s what it feels like.

  


**mgreenest** tonight was really, really, really, really good. @natemiller   
♥ abclarkefg, happyharper, jahahaha, jaspjordan, bbblake + 211 others   
natemiller Call me?   
queenraven yesssss

  


**From Nate** **  
** I’m positive it’s him.

 **From David** **  
** That’s so great Nate ! I’m so   
happy for you . What’s he like ?

 **From Nate** **  
** I don’t even know how to put it into   
words. I’m really distracted by feelings   
at this point.

 **From David** **  
** Ha ha ha . You deserve the world son .

 **From Nate** **  
** It feels like there’s a fucking sun in my   
chest.

 **From David** **  
** Yes , that’s how it happens .

  


**_One New Email!_ **

**Sender: deactivate@soulmatch.com** **  
** **Subject: Sorry to See You Go!** **  
** **Body:** **  
** **Monty, we’re sad to see you leave SoulMatch! Your account will still be active for the following 30 days if in that time you would like to return and reactivate. Past that, you will have to re-register all over again! Finding your soulmate can be difficult, but don’t give up hope! We here at SoulMatch are determined to help you find the one!**

  


_+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Want to come over?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (are we going to do more than make out on your couch this time?)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Was that too much making out last time?)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (well no, but)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (i want to actually talk about this, you know?)

 _+snapchat from notnathan_ _  
_ (Of course we’ll talk. I just want to see you again.)

 _+snapchat from mgreen_ _  
_ (you are so freaking cute i’m on my way)

  


**natemiller** Sometimes nights in are better than the nights out. @mgreenest   
♥ mgreenest, octagonblake, jahahaha, jaspjordan, bbblake + 341 others   
abclarkefg this is so domestic and cute holy shit   
jmurphs gross

  


**From Monty** **  
** why didn’t you tell me that kissing your   
soulmate literally made it feel like you   
were in charge of the universe and all   
the stars in the sky because i literally   
feel like i’m going to combust

 **From Clarke** **  
** It’s totally insane I know

 **From Monty** **  
** i don’t even have to kiss him to feel like   
this like he was just holding my hand and   
running his thumb over my knuckles and   
it was like….!! i don’t even KNOW!

 **From Clarke** **  
** Aw, Miller really does have a soft side

 **From Monty** **  
** i called him nate tonight and my stomach   
swooped but it wasn’t my stomach and   
then he smiled and oh my godddd clarke

 **From Monty** **  
** i feel like i could move freaking mountains

  


♥  
**Nathan Miller** and **Monty Green** are now in a relationship.

John Murphy, David Miller, Hannah Green, Octavia Blake, and 382 others like this.  
**Clarke Griffin** Yay!!!   
**Wells Jaha** Freaking finally   
**Bellamy Blake** To the world: Miller’s on the phone with Monty right now and is actually beaming. Nathan Miller. Beaming. We’ve reached peak existence.

  


@ohmymonty: always nice to wake up and know your soulmate’s having a great day, too.

@mightymiller: @ohmymonty Especially when you wake up together.

@ohmymonty: @mightymiller you’re absurdly happy right now nate

@mightymiller: @ohmymonty Huh, I wonder why.

@curiousclarke: @mightymiller @ohmymonty get off Twitter and make out you idiots

@ohmymonty: @curiousclarke that’s a phenomenal plan!!

  


**mgreenest** thanks, universe. @natemiller **  
** ♥ abclarkefg, jmurphs, jaspjordan, bbblake + 360 others  
natemiller Just thanks doesn’t feel like enough.


End file.
